Blinded By Love
by BrookeRocker
Summary: What happend when Lil Hardy falls for Cena


Jeffrey Nero and Matthew Moore if you do not stop messing with my computer I swear to everything wrong and evil in this world I will beat you to a bloody pulp all of a sudden I see both sets of hands disappear from the keys and they slowly turn their heads to look at me I said now you have till three to leave or I will unleash almighty hell upon you guys they looked at each other then they cleared the couch and ran out of my room after giving me kisses on the cheek stupid idiots I mutter to myself then I hear well you know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity I said then you would be on the seventh floor in the room beside me mr orton he laughed and picked me up in a hug and said whats wrong I saw your brothers run out of here like they were about to be murdered I said because they were he said computer I said yes nosy bastards he laughed and we sat down on my couch and he said so ms hardy I said what rko he laughed and said any guys interest you here in the wwe I looked at him weird and say why do you ask he said oh no reason I said randall keith orton you have never been one for lying to me so lets not start now he laughed and said nothing just some talk around the guys locker room that's all I rolled my eyes and checked my computer to see how much damage matt and nero did and thank god they didn't do any and randy said so are there I said whats it to you he said like I said just curious I said nope he said really I said I plead the fifth he said ah there are I said if your going to keep interrogating me get the hell out he laughed and said alright and left I sighed and said at least the stupid idiot is honest and then I heard the west newberry accent that makes me go weak in the knees saying you know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity I said well them I am pretty insane he laughed and sat down beside me and said whats wrong diva I sighed and leaned back against the couch and said nothing big champ whats up with you he said trying to figure out why your lying to me I smirked and said matt and jeff being nosey and randy annoying me nothing out of the norm he said oh what was randy annoying over I said apparently there is talk in the guys locker room about one of them liking me he said well you never know there might be I chuckled and said john im the hardys little sister ok my odds are never finding a guy are like jeff he cant find a girl or my guy will cheat on me like bitch did with matt he smirked and said nah your to good for that and I promise you just haven't found the right guy yet I said cause he doesn't exist john said yes he does you just have to open your eyes and look in front of you and then he left I said what the hell is that supposed to mean and then I hear you know talking to yourself I cut in saying is a sign of insanity yes this I know batista he laughed and said alright whats wrong princess I said matt jeff being nosy randy annoying me and john just left after saying something weird he said what did he said I said he said that if I opened my eyes and looked to whats in front of me that I would find a guy that loves me or something like that dave laughed and said so when are you going to tell him you like him I clamped my hand over his mouth and said you say another word of this at work I swear to everything evil and wrong in this world you will never see another title shot he laughed and said yes ms hardy I said now get out of here I have to go argue with orton for some stupid reason or another he laughed and said ok but really you do need to tell him I sigh and say yes animal ok now your wondering what is dave talking about well if you guessed that its about my not so little crush on west newbury's favorite son the champ mr you cant see me himself john cena you see I met john when he first started back in 02 of course me matt and jeff were already here for about 4 years but I was working as their backstage manager and was training when they had the free time but every once in a while I snuck and did a dark match for charlotte well it just so happened to be that Smackdown was in charlotte that night and jeff and matt "conveniently" had the night off

Flashback

So we were supposed to have box seats to watch the show and enjoy the night partying and watching the other brands talent well that didn't happen you see we did go to the box like promised well cena in his ghetto rap thug gimmick came out and started trash talking my two brothers then he pointed the spotlight on us and he said oh look there is the whore of a sister trying to get famous off of her brothers I looked at jeff and said that is fucking it im gone and I shot up and I went backstage and they handed me a mic and I walked out followed by jeff and matt they knew my temper and they knew I couldn't handle him much longer and cena said well ask and you shall receive so you ready to go to my room honey and we hook up and I show you a real champ I slapped him so hard he almost fell and I said into the mic if I could kick your ass myself I would so find a diva so I can take my anger out on her he said lets up the stakes I said im listening he said you win you get whatever you want i said if I win you never utter the words sarah hardy jeff hardy or matt hardy ever again he said fine but if I win you have to go on a date with me tonight after the show I said ha like that will ever happen and I stormed to the back and matt and jeff god bless their souls tried to get me not to fight but I was so angry I had to so I go out to jeffs music with him and matt behind me and cena comes out and he introduces freaking trish stratus one girl who he knew I couldn't beat well like I called I lost to a freaking ditzy dumb blonde god help me so cena got a mic and said meet you backstage diva and walked back I looked at jeff and matt and said go ahead and say it they said nah I rolled my eyes and when I got to the back I saw a certain cena there he said im sorry about that whole bit but it was scheduled I laughed and said I know cena he looked at me and said what I said allow me to formally introduce myself I am sarah hardy matt and jeffs baby sister and I have been here as long as they had and that whole bit with you crashing on me and jeff was planned he smiled and said really I said yea it was vinces idea he wanted to see how you would handle an angry diva which I have to say I was the best one for the job and you handled it well

Present

And the rest has been history and we have become the best of friends and well over the years I have developed slight feelings for him so I get ready and im walking to curtain and I just happen to look to my right at the wrong time and I see some dumb blonde kiss john oh great I feel the jealousy and I just stop flex my fist a few times when I hear orton say why is my sister kissing cena hey becky stop making out with cena she pulled away and said im not orton yelled yeah sticking your tongue down his throat isn't making out she laughed and said cant kill me for kissing my boyfriend and I looked at orton with tears in my eyes and whispered please say shes lying and then I felt another hand on my wrist and they jerk me around into their chest and that god send of an west newbury accent said shes lying I sobbed and said my eyes are opened now he said who are you seeing I looked up at him and said you he smirked then he kissed me longingly then pulled away and said about damn time shorty and orton said so can I officially pick on you two for taking for ever to get together I said hey blinded by love until jealousy showed me truth


End file.
